The Demonic Posessed Mortal Kombat Cartridge
Hi my name is Jake, pleased to meet you. Nothing ever seems normal to me anymore after what I have witnessed with a Mortal Kombat game on the Super NES. So you clicked on this to listen to my story well It makes me uneasy to tell this story to anyone, but I will... This only happened to me last year, I was wanting to play some classic Mortal Kombat games, because I was very hyped up about the new Mortal Kombat reboot coming out for the 360 and PS3. So I had the GameBoy MK games which aren't that good. I never really played them very often. So My favorite MK game was Mortal Kombat II for some reason it was my favorite out of the whole series. So after many playthroughs of my MK II on GB I decided that I didn't wanna play a minature version of it anymore. I tried to download MK Arcade Collection for my Xbox 360 via Xbox Live but it would not let me. Then I went on the in Amazon to search for a SNES or Sega Genesis that was at an affordable price. So I my scanned all of the ones I was looking through then I stumbled upon a Red SNES with Mortal Kombat II It was only $15 for everything! I thought to myself "Really it's that cheap?" I was itching to play Some MK II and I didn't want to spend a fortune on both the game and the console itself, so I clicked yes I will buy it for $15. Also in the picture for the console I never seen a Red Super NES I did some research after buying it and I found out that there was never been a Red SNES ever released in USA and I did some further research and found out that there were not any of them else in the entire globe. I smacked myself told myself that "I was a fucking idiot and that I should have researched it before buying it. So it only took a small amount of days for the package to get to my house. I heard the door knock and it was a very strange Mail Man, he was dressed in All Red and I spotted a Blood stain on his shirt I looked at his face and there was a burn scar on his right cheek. He was also from a Mailing Company I never ever heard of ever in my entire life. The Mailing Company was Named Outworld Mail Service. I continued to stare at the Mail Man and he bumped me and said "Hey what the mother fuck are you looking at?! Stop looking at me faggot bitch and sign the God Damn paper. I proceeded to sign the paper. As soon as I entered my house I slammed the Package down on my couch went to my Labtop flipped it up and did some research on Outworld Mail Service. No site No anything! I decided to be adventurous and check and open up the Box and see what was inside. I proceeded to open the Box and Inside I found my SNES it was red with a design of skulls with terryfing demonic eyeballs flames coming through the top ! And blood stains! I thought to myself " You know this is pretty cool" then I took the SNES out and hooked it up to my old 90s TV. Then I searched the box for my MK II cart and I found it in plastic wrapping. The cart was very unusual with some Japanese writing on the back which I didn't understand and I didn't go to Google Translate to figure it out because I didn't care I just wanted to Pop it in the very unusual Red SNES. The cart lable was also completely pealed off And it had red tape with a blood stain of I Didn't fucking know and I am not a blood taster so I didn't taste it I tried to wipe off the blood stain but it kept reappearing so I said FUCK IT! and popped in my SNES. All of the usual stuff popped up just how I remember it. Then when the title appeared it showed the Mail Man to the right Yes! The same Mail Man That delievred the Package for me! I was scared Shitless! But not only that The Title screen had Rain animated in it and was raining Blood and the sky instead of it being a Night Sky was Dark and very Red. When I pressed start It took me to the menu just like the actual game did. Then I noticed that there was no Options Menu just Start Tournament! I wanted to lower the difficulty but I had no choice! Then I pressed start and thus I was taken to the select screen the music was a very high pitched sound that just about made my ears and my eyes bleed to the point that may fall of of my Body! They were all of the same people as the original except for the MailMan who was to the right of Raiden. I was scared out of my fucking mind!! I chose My favorite Sub Zero. Then it went to the Battle Plan but didn't show anything It threw me straight into this Match against the Mail Man and the background was so grotesque No MK game could sustain these horrific graphics flamming dead bodies metors melting skin Deadly beast's were in the BG I was scared out of my soul! I defeated the Mail Man but I had to fight him over and over again I didn't face off against any of the original MK People! I and then I got to Kintaro Who was much Larger inside the game then he was in the original! I manged to defeat him I had to defeat for rounds! It said if I lost one round The game would take my soul and make me burn in the firey depths of hell! So I defeated Kintaro all 5 times. But when I got to Shao Kahn or at least who I thought was Shao Kahn it was Shao Kahnix! It was super huge! Shao Khonix pulled me into the game he told me I would have to beat him 10 times or He'd kill me and take my soul and make me farm in Hell!! Shao Kahnix beat me so bad that I thought I wouldn't survive! He grabbed me by the neck and said "You said little motherfucker you should have never played this Corrupt version of MK II I kicked him in the balls so Hard that he fainted! I have no fucking clue how I just did he told me if I beat him 10 Rounds I would be able to escape from this horrid game!! So I manged to deafeat him and escape the game! Whew what a releif! So afterwards I went back to the box and there was a note that I did not notice from before. It read "I am sorry if I ruined your life this game console and MK II cart is very evil and could kill you, it killed my older Brother Joe. After his death I tried to avenge him but Failed to even attempt!. Play at your own risk however there is a way to purify the game console and the SNES all you have to do is beat Shao Knoix and avenge my Brother Joe's death! - Braden GOOD LUCK PLAY AT OWN RISK! BUT BE WARNED! So after scanning through the note I turned around and notice a beam of light flash that almost blinded me and then in just a few split seconds! The game console was back to it's normal color the MK II cart was back to normal and I was relieved! After being a victim of that even though they were both puryfied. For some odd reason I didn't trust it so I made a fire out in my Backyard and tossed the game cart and the SNES in the fire and watched the plastic hardware burn to death. I have never played a MK game since. I converted to Street Fighter,Tekken, & Soul Caliber Category:Cliche Madness Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Vidya games